this is my life now
by Daredevildareyon
Summary: a slacker and rich girl from two different sides of life come together to realize what they needed all along was eachother. its my first story so bare with me
1. proloque

I step down from my dodge pickup truck (I got them mud tires!) I lock it and walk over

to my friends. They are standing by our usual tree.'hey wuz up guys?' 'yo yo homie' comes

from taylor. ' um dont ever talk like that again' harper said. I heard taylor say something

smart back and they started bickering but I didnt hear what else was said because

something caught my attention like it always seems to do. There was mitchie torres

pulling into the parking lot in her e 350 Mercedes. Youre probably wondering

who she is well I'll tell you, mitchie was the popular girl at school. You know like

the bitchy ones. She had the money, the talent, the asshole boyfriend(which

was head of the football team), and the group of minions. Except she wasnt

like the average "popular girl". She was nice, humble and caring( all that good

stuff) while im at it I'll tell you about myself, im alex russo. Captain of the basketball

team, im formerly known as " rebel russo". I was the one your parents told

you to stay away from and not to be. I would party and drink all the time( all that bad stuff)

but I decided to change my ways because its my junior year and I dont want to be

like this in my senior. I want to actually be something in life so. But back to mitchie,

she stepped out of her car wearing a paramore t shirt, ripped short shorts, and converse

I found myself staring at her beautiful, tan, and toned legs(God how I wish I could

just-'Alex!'Taylor said sounding a little frustrated ' yeah? Sorry man what did you say?'

taylor looked in the direction I was once staring then looked back at me ' I said we

should go find our lockers' he probably knew what I was looking at consider the fact

mitchie was still by her car ' oh okay' then I noticed one of my friends was missing

' hey, tay wheres harp? His face turned sad ' well while you were staring at you know who,

harper and i's little bicker got carried away and she stormed off' aw man I thought to myself.

'but as soon as I see her I will talk to her about it' ' ok good cause I dont like it when you guys

fight' I said. We finally found where are lockers were suprisingly not to far from the ones

last year 'aww yeaaahh!' we both yelled and high fived each other then turned to open them.

As I was putting something in mine I heard someone say ' ah hah! Found ya' I turned around

and and there she was the girl I dream about 'hey' omg mitchie was looking at me!

Compose yourself alex you are rebel russo or you were.. just say something 'h-hey m-mitchie

was all that came out. You had one job and you ruined it bravo I thought while mitchie greeted

taylor ' hey taylor she smiled that beautiful smile ' sup mitchie?' he answered may I add quite

smoother than I did. Thee brunette continued walking toward her locker that was a little further

from mine. ' you got it bad dude' taylor said giggling a bit. I shot him a glare ' thanks captain

obvious' oh! By the way im bi. Taylor and harper both know and are very accepting

of it. I remember the first time I told them I was so scared they would hate me.

(Flashback)

so I wanted to tell you guys something important' ' okay shoot' harper said

I took a deep breath ' guys im bi' harper slumpted down in her chair and taylor yelled ' I knew it!' he turned to harper and said 'wheres my money?' harper dug in her purse and gave him 50 dollars

' wait! You guys had a bet on me!? I asked completely taken back 'well yeah I knew it was what

you called us over for but harp here didnt think so' taylor said with a big grin on his face. Harper

just glared at taylor ' you just mad cause im rich bitch!'Said taylor

(End)

we'll talk about this later, who do you have for first period' said taylor ' um let me see I get

out the new schedule ' mr. james' so do I taylor answered after looking back up from his paper too

'lets get to class then dont want to have detention on the first day do we?' ' not planning on it!'

I said as we started on are way to class


	2. The Gap pt 1

Thanks for the follows and reviews. I appreciate it.

Don't be afraid to let me now what you think of this story.

Soo now read on!

* * *

We reached the class room and peep through the little window

on the door. Oh no! Everyone was already seated and harper

was standing up reading from a book. I whisper yelled at taylor 'dude

what time is it?' ' um' taylor looks at his watch ' 8:30' he said with

a shrug then realization washes over his face ' I might have forgot

to reset my watch' he gives me a guilty smirk. I groan and open the door.

' russo, taylor you're late like always!' mr. james shouts as he rises

from his chair ' you know what im tired of this, im calling your parents

no! he cant do that I promised them I would try to change this year.

' sir-' before I can protest harper said ' mr. james?' ' yes harper?'

he answers her in a more calmer tone ' the reason they're late

is because I left something in my locker and asked them to get it'

I turned to taylor who was eyeballing harper weirdly. mr. james

gazed between taylor and I then back to harper. ' well I guess

I can believe you harper so you guys are off but next time im

calling your parents. Have a seat.' as I was walking to my seat it seemed as if

everyone was staring at me especially miley stewart and caitlyn gellar

mitchie's friends. Uhg. This feeling come over me, I felt embarrassed.

Which normally I could care less about but now for some reason

it's there. I sat down, pulled out my notebook and pen then slouched down

in my chair. Lazily jotting down notes I peeked up and with my luck

there she was. Completely focused on what the teacher was saying.

Man she's so beautiful and she doesn't even have to try. I bet she thinks

im a total loser. My thoughts were soon interrupted by the bell ringing.

Thank God im so happy that's over. We met up at are lockers we meaning

harper, taylor and I but soon parted ways for 2nd and 3th period. Now that

math class is over it was lunch time. I brought a sandwich yay! (insert

sarcasm here) I mean I don't really have money for anything else so.

I walked into the lunch room and searched around for my friends only finding one

I walk on over to the table ' hey harp' I smile at her ' don't hey harp me why

did I have to save you and taylor's butt earlier?' she asked ' you know how taylor

is airheaded he forgot to reset his watch' I replied ' that boy' she said rolling

her eyes. I smiled 'hey what were you guys arguing about anyway?' she looked

down at the table ' uhm it's not really that important don't worry about it' ok weird.

I just nodded ' speaking of taylor where is he?' I asked ' right here' he said

sitting down with his tray 'wus up guys?' 'nothing really' I say taking a bite of

my sandwich. he looked at harper 'hey' he said to her she just looked at him

then went back to eating. Well someone is maadd I thought to myself. We continue

to eat in silence. My eyes drift to "the popular table" which includes vanessa, caitlyn,

tess, mitchie, of course shane her boyfriend, and a few of his jock friends. I could'nt

stop myself from staring at her, her perfect hair, the way she giggles here and there,

her- ' hey idiot what are you looking at?' someone yelled in my face

* * *

im writing part 2 of this right now it will be uploaded later tonight.

Any questions? Review plz


	3. The Gap pt 2

'Oh look who it is the worlds worst football player' taylor said shane look at him

with a arrogant smirk ' atleast I didnt get cut from the team' I cut in ' okay shane what

do you want?' he looked at me and leaned closer ' you think I dont know but its

very obvious' I just stared at him ' what are you even talking about?' ' your little crush

on mitchie and let me just tell you if you think you can just take her away from me

you're crazy' honestly I wasnt scared of shane but apparently he thought I was. Our table stand up

and he leans back then the rest of their table comes over. 'Shane just leave her alone' mitchie

said standing next to him. Omg! She's standing up for me 'eww don't take up for her mitch'

miley said harper stepped closer to her ' eww? Have you looked in a mirror lately?' harper

replied pretty piss off. ' alright alright guys that's enough. Just stay away from mitchie'

comes from shane. 'whats wrong shane you think shes gonna leave you because you

can't handle her? I shot back. His teammates laughed and he turned red then shouted

' listen hear you bitch, mitchie is never gonna date you shes not a carpetmunchering

dyke like you' the whole cafeteria turned staring at us. I don't know why but I took off

running out the lunch room. I didn't stop till I reached the bathroom. I walked in and

paced around it. While I was walking around in circles I caught my reflection in the mirror

I just stared at myself. Thinking what was happening to me. My eyes started to water Man

when did I become so sensitive? When did I start caring? Maybe trying to changing isn't

what I want. My thoughts were cut off by the sound of footsteps that sound like they're getting closer.

In walks the last person I thought I would see ' I finally found you. Are you okay?' mitchie asked

' y-yeah im fine' I said looking at the ground ' look im so sorry about shane I really dont know what's his problem 'you dont need to apologize for him' I replied looking at her. ' so what was that

"you're never gonna be able to date me" about?' my eyes widened a bit ' I gotta go' I said rushing torward the door. Well im definitely not going back to class so skipping is on the agenda I thought

walking to the exit. I Jogged over to my truck, getting in, starting it up and driving out the parking lot.

im gonna have to tell my parents something uhm uhm I wasnt feeling well so I went to the nurse office

and she told me to go home? That works. After 10 minutes of driving I finally reached home. I got out

and dragged myself to the front door. I went straight to my room and dove on my bed. This was the longest day ever I swear. im happy basketball doesnt start until a few weeks. maybe a little nap will help calm me I thought as I begin to drift off to sleep.

'Uhhh mitchie' I moaned. I could feel the heat radiating from her body as we grinded against

eachother ' you like that?' she asked in a sexy, husky voice 'I dont know you tell me' I said before flipping us over me on top now. I grinded hard into her ' ohh alex Im gonna cum' she said then I heard

her loudest moan yet ' Oh my God! Alexx!' alex! wait that sounds different. Alex! I jolted up to max

shaking me ' mom said to come down for dinner' he said ' 'ok wait where are you going?' I noticed his

all black clothes ' uhm to see anyone needs their grass cut' he replied but it sounding more like a question. I studied him for a minute 'well dont get ran over' I said he just ran off. 'or do I dont really care' I said after he left. I got up and trotted down the stairs and over to the table 'jerry put that lottery

ticket down and eat please' my mom said to my dad. He looked at her and opened his mouth to say something then closed it again 'fine'. That was the thing about my family most people didnt know we were struggling even though my parents owned a sub shop. I mean we barely make it from point a to point b sometimes but.. we're okay. After telling my parents why I came home early and eating I said goodnight and headed back to my room. I striped my clothes off and took a shower then put on a old tank top and shorts. I climbed into my bed and turned the light off. Laying there I thought back to the events of today the teacher throwing a fit, what taylor and harper are arguing about, shane's outburst, and you guessed right mitchie. i'll ask harper about them tomorrow. I just hope this weekend is better than today was I think falling back into a slumber. Maybe continue that dream ;)

alright there's part 2 hope you like it!


	4. author's note

Hey guys!

The next chapter will not be up until

monday but I just wanted to ask what you think of the

story so far? Do you enjoy reading it?

I just want to hear some feed back

because I know someone is reading it so yeah

how are you guys doing? I guess thats all for now :)


	5. another side of another story pt 1

**Alright well I know I'm a little late but it's here :)**

**so enjoy!**

Mitchie's pov

ANTANTANTANT! I rolled over to the sound of my alarm clock. 4:59 it read. That gives me

approximately an hour before my parents awake and the "fun" begins. I hit the snooze button

then sit up against my headboard just taking in my surroundings. I fetched my phone from under my pillow _one new message_ _from: miley. _I opened it _hey hooker, luke is throwing a party are you down?_ I replied a quick _I'll ask my parents_.

Its not to long before a familiar knock is sounding from the door. I smiled while walking over to it knowing who

would be behind the door.

'Hello Mitchie' he greeted in his British accent a tray accompanying him.

'Hey Rowen, what's in there?' I asked pointing to the tray he was carrying.

'Well if you let me in I will show you' he smiled. I stepped aside letting him in.

he pulled the top off of the plates 'I have for you some breakfast' he knew I didn't like when he or the maids

did stuff for me.' Rowen, we've talked about this' I groaned ' But I wanted to do a little something special for you since your first day back to school was yesterday' the 43 year old men reasoned. ' I mean I guess but a little?' I asked gazing over

the personal buffet in front of me as I grabbed some bacon.

'how am I supposed to eat all of this?' I strolled over to my mini couch with Rowen following

' you are just gonna have to miss Mitchie. Now how _was _your first day? '

'it was okay I guess' I replied but it really sounded like_ "Rit uz mofa I jess" _considering the fact I was stuffing my

face. ' are you not telling me something?' he interrogated. This was the thing about Rowen he acted more like a dad

them my own. I could always come to him for advice and he never judged me. I just didn't like worrying anyone

so I just try to keep my problems to myself. ' no it was fine don't worry about it' I smiled. He could tell it was fake

but didn't pry into it instead he just nodded. 'And Mitchie' I turned to him 'you got a little something' he said whipping my mouth

After watching some cartoons and chatting about random topics Rowen stood up. ' Well it is almost the time your parents wake up' he muttered reading his watch ' I should get going' he kissed my forehead. I loved when she did that I never got any affection from my parents.

'Alright I'll see you later' I said as he took my plates and left. 'I might as well get ready' I thought standing up stretching.

This staircase is so longgg. Why does anyone need to have a house this big? Seriously my dad being the mayor really went to his head. I was currently walking down to the breakfast room. I was finally entering the room to a chorus of "good morning mitchie"s from the maids.

'hey guys' I beamed to everyone after I took a seat at the table. ' hey- whoa whoa whoa, what are you wearing? Came

from my dad. ' whats wrong with what I'm wearing? I wasn't wearing anything provocative. ' what is wrong with it?

March up stairs and change right now' my mom added. ' yes mother' I rolled my eyes but obeyed

Only they would freak out over some jeans and a t shirt. My shirt said " I'm cute"where's the crime in that? They only let me wear what I want to school which I thought was really dumb.

I reached the top of the stairs and sauntered down the long hall to my room passing some pictures of a younger me.

I miss those times everything was so easy then. I walked straight to my closet and started searching my closet What to wear? what to wear? No too formal.. No too casual.. Hmm this could work. I put on the dress then went to my mirror. The black sundress hugged my curves just right. My blonde hair cascaded over my shoulders. Everything

looked perfect but I was missing something. I scanned my appearance one more time then I decided on grabbing my jean jacket from my closet. 'That ought to do' I murmured

I was on my way back when I heard commotion coming from the room. I peered around the corner to see an amused

Rowen cleaning what appeared to be juice off the table.

'Mom what happened? where is dad?' If Rowen was smiling something at least good had happened

' He wasted juice all over your Fathers trousers and Patrick went to change' well she didn't look happy.

my dad was coming back in right as Rowen was finished cleaning. Rowen made his way out but not before winking

at me. I knew he did that on purpose , he did not like my dad at all but dealt with him for his job.

' oh that is much better now you look like my daughter' my dad grinned at me ' you know you don't have to dress like

these hooligans around here' my mom addressed ' I know Mother' I said ' but I wanted to ask you guys something'

might as well bring up the party ' my friends are having a get together and I was wondering if I could go?' I asked

they looked at each other skeptical ' its just gonna be like a big dinner' I reasoned ' is Shane going also? ' yeah dad'

' ah ah its Father' he said. Another thing, I really don't see the difference between Mom and Dad and Mother and Father. Same thing. ' you know Shane is a fine conservative young man he's exactly the type of guy I want

you to settle down with' he sipped on his new glass of orange juice.

'so is that a yes? I asked hopefully ' Dianna? He gazed at her ' yes you may go' they both agreed.

Yes! 'But' No ' You have to go shopping with me for you Father, you have to study, and you have piano lessons

before you go' my mom said. ' Fine'

**Its dragging I know but it will be better I promise :D**

**The party is next chapter though!**


	6. another side of another story pt 2

**Here is part 2 :)**

Mitchie's pov

* * *

I am so exhausted don't get me wrong I love school but who has to study on weekends? It was currently 8, Miley is supposed to pick me up at 8:30 since I got a flat tire on my way home from the store so I have a little time to myself. I decided to get ready earlier hence my outfit which is black skinny jeans, a black and red D&G tank top, and topping it all off with my black and red tk society supras. I'd say I look pretty damn good. Enough about my awesome style, I wander who all is gonna be there. I'm hoping Alex will be there, I just want to talk to her. I probably shouldn't mention yesterday to her

though. My thoughts were interrupted by the door bell following that was Rowen welcoming Miley.

'sup Mitchie, you ready?' Miley smiled standing in the door way of the living room.

' as I'll ever be' I replied grabbing my phone from the coffee table.

' you ready to get fucked up?' Miley shouted over the rap blaring from her car. Shaking my head I turned the radio down.

' I don't know if I really want to drink tonight miles' It wasn't written in stone that I wouldn't but I was gonna try not to.

'oh your gonna drink alright I'll make sure of it' she said her eyes focused on the road. ' now turn my music back up'

we arrived at the Spanish styled house or should I say mansion. I mean my house is big but this.. this takes the cake. Not to mention all the people here, there had to be over 100. Miley and I made are way through the door. The smell of sweaty teenagers and marijuana intoxicating me.

' hey ladies you made it' a guy with blonde hair and piercing blue eyes called out walking toward us. He must have been Luke.

' hey hun' Miley squealed engulfing him in a hug ' long time no see. Um Luke, Mitchie' she gestured to me ' Mitchie, Luke'

' how _you_ doing? I've heard a lot about you' Luke grinned. ' good things I hope' I said glaring at Miley.

' yeah great actually' if you could stare holes into someone I'd look like a block of Swiss cheese from all his eyeballing.

' alright lover boy back off, she already has a boy toy' Miley butted in then dragged me to the kitchen. ' watcha want? She asked grabbing

two plastic cups. I grimaced observing all the liquor ' Miley I already told you I'm not really in the mood to drink'

' ha! and I can't twerk' she said sarcasm lacing her words ' suit your self ' Miley took a bottle of vodka ' I'm off to find some sexy people'

she announced leaving me.

I assume I'm just gonna be lonely till I find someone. I know Caitlyn, Vanessa, and Shane are here but I don't want to go searching for them. I was kind of irritated at Shane's childish ways. I have been ignoring his texts too so that's not an option.

* * *

Alex's pov

' I don't know Taylor, Its probably best if I just skip this one' he signed into the receiver. ' look Alex Luke's house is huge I'm sure he invited a bunch of people and if kids from the school are there I doubt they'll notice us'. I glanced at the clock on my wall. We had been going back and forth for about ten minutes now. ' fine Tay I'll go' running a hand through my hair I signed deeply. I always give in. ' well I'm glad you said so. Hey look out your window' I got up from my bed and peeked threw the blinds. Taylor's new Fisker Karma was parked in my drive way. ' me and Harper are outside. 'Come on loser' I heard come from Harper in the background. I guess they made up.

' I hate you guys so much' I said after we pulled up. ' hey! This was all Taylor' Harper interjected from the passenger seat.

' Omg! Alex stop being a pussy' Taylor groaned ' me a pussy? Okay fine lets go' I jumped out of the car Harper and Taylor following my

lead. We entered the house ' Taylor! My main man' Luke slurred stumbling over to us wrapping his arm around Taylor's neck ' how ya doing Luke? Taylor asked smiling ' never better, ay I wanna show you my car collection. Enjoy the party girls! Luke exclaimed then he pulled Taylor off somewhere.

'Then there was two' I joked turning to Harper ' I'm gonna get something to drink' she informed leaving me. 'More like one' I thought.

I spotted a couch in the corner and it looked pretty lonesome so here I go on my way to entertain it. I observed my surroundings. Everybody was either dancing, making out, or chatting and well I'm just sitting here. I layed eyes on a have empty beer on a nearby table.

'Eh what the hell' I mumbled grabbing the bottle. I felt the couch dip but didn't bother looking to see who it was.

' Alex? Hey!' they sound familiar. When I turned to find out who the owner of the voice was I almost had a heart attack. I really didn't know what to say but settled on a simple 'hey' I awkward silence feel upon us.

' so why are you all alone? Mitchie questioned. I looked at her ' I could ask you the same thing' I retorted.

' well I couldn't find anyone so I just resorted to being alone. Then I saw you and thought why not come say hi so hi' she smiled. I swear she is just too cute! I giggled finishing my beer. wait! Giggled what am I five? Russo does _not_ giggle.

' uhm its kind of stuffy in here, would you like to come outside with me' I offered. I don't know were this boost of confidence was coming from. ' yeah sure' she agreed we stood and she led the way to the deck. My eyes couldn't help but trail down to her rear end then suddenly

she turned around to look at me. She definitely caught me checking her out. She smirked and turned back around.

We were both staring out at the sky enjoying the fresh air. I gazed over at Mitchie to find her staring back at me. I smiled at her

'you know you don't have to be so quiet' she said ' I don't know what to say, I just don't want to sound stupid' I truthfully admitted

' Alex your not gonna sound stupid for voicing your thoughts' she has noo idea 'I just don't know' I mumbled the atmosphere started changing around us. She took my hand and tugged it softly gaining my attention. A chill went down my spine from the contact ' I know you're supposed to be this tough girl and no one is supposed to be able to figure you out but Alex despite what my friends think I see who you really are. I just want you to open up to me even if its just a little'. Wow did I hear that right? Mitchie actually wants to be friends with me what? I searched her eyes looking for a sign to doubt but I couldn't find one. Just sincerity. She let my hand go and faced forward. I finally found the voice to speak. ' Mitchie I- ' Alex there you are, look its getting kind of late and I have to be up early so we need to go'

Taylor interrupted. ugh! he has horrible timing ' oh hey Mitchie' he smiled ' lets go he said taking my wrist and guiding me with him.

I took one last glance at Mitchie before we left. I hope she wasn't upset.

**There you have it! Forgive any mistakes it is 4 am. my brains not **

**functioning properly :P Oh and thanks for the reviews. And If you haven't**

**I would love you forever if you do**


	7. Collision

Alex pov

* * *

Presently I was seated In the back of Taylor's car with him and I in a fit of laughter over Harper's embarrassment. See after Taylor found me at Luke's party

we had to find Harper and well.. she was higher than Mario in his mushroom form.

"Stop laughing, y'all are making my headache worse" Harper whined while slouching in the front seat.

" Alright fine, but you should of seen how paranoid you were. It was hilarious" Taylor giggled, his eyes darting to Harper then back to the road.

"Well maybe if you hadn't left me your head wouldn't be pounding so bad" I said matter of factly, Taylor and I's laughter dying down.

"Look I just went to get a drink then I saw these brownies, you know how much I like brownies" Harper tried to reason.

" It didn't accrue to you hey maybe they're weed brownies? " I chuckled. The girl did enjoy really any type of chocolate.

".. No, but they sure were amazing" she answered sounding content with her decision. I solely relaxed back into my seat.

" Enough of Harper, Alex you were with Mitchie when I found you.." the brunette boy asked me trailing off.

" Yeah I was and? " I asked wanting him to continue.

" And!? Dude what happened? Did you tell her how you feel? " he insisted. Harper shot a glare over at Taylor. I wonder what that's about.

Although it would probably be best to ask later . " Not to much of anything since we just _had _to leave early" I quipped slightly annoyed. " But I know- " Taylor drop it!" Harper blurted out. Whats gotten in to her? I know she wasn't too fond of Mitchie yet she never acts like this. A moment of silence later I remembered something.

" Do these make me look dorky? I questioned sliding the black, slim frames over my eyes. Taylor peeked through the rear view mirror

" More like a nerd " he grinned. " a hot nerd, right?" I joked raising my eyebrows . Taylor smiled "In your dreams Russo"

" Ooh speaking of dreams, guess who was in mine on Friday" I smirked.

" Students your going to love me for this" Mr. James said with a mischievous grin. That could only mean - " Pop quiz everyone " he announced to a groaning classroom of teens, pulling a stack of papers from his brown brief case.

" Mitchie, would you like to pass them out?" he nicely asked her. " Yes sir" she replied grabbing a hold of the sheets.

" Now I'm expecting mostly A's .. well not from some of us" when he said that I swore I felt his eyes staring at me however I kept mine on my desk.

A piece of paper appeared in my view with a hand I'm assuming belonged to Mitchie grasping it. I perused up at her, taking the page. Our eyes met each other for about a second before she smiled at me then walked back to her seat. It's little things she does like that which drive me crazy I thought watching her sit down. She was- ow! What was that I turned around seeing a smiling Taylor mouth " Quite staring". I whispered back " I am not staring" and proceeded to do the quiz.

This wasn't so hard, I guess listening does help. I was already on my last question.

The bell sounded, permitting me to turn my quiz in and leave.

Now I could tell you about the rest of the day but I'll spare you the boredom. I will tell about gym class though. Here I was, skipping to the fucking lou. I just came from the locker room where Harper apologized about her out burst in the car. She failed to mention why yet I still forgave her. Coach T

proclaimed that we would be playing dodge ball. He then went on to disclose who the team captains were " Miley Stewart, Alex Russo lets go".

"Who wants first pick" he asked us. Whoever didn't get first got last pick therefore I waited on Miley. " I do" she exclaimed thinking I wanted first pick.

Miley picked all of her irritating friends and I had picked Harper of course along with some random girls. There were only two girls left, Sam and Mitchie.

I don't know why Mitchie hadn't been Miley's first pick but I wanted to mess with her a little "Mitchie" that definitely earned a glare from the other team.

Round one started and ended with no one hardly getting out. On to round two it was only me, Harper, Mitchie and Miley, Caitlyn, and Vanessa. Me being

who I am zoned out for a bit. They let us own P.E. Clothes this year so I was clad in some black slash white basketball shorts and a old t-shirt. Harper's clothing was similar to mine. Mitchie, oh mitchie. You know those shorts that volleyball players wear? Those and a green v neck. I couldn't help admiring

her from all the dodging and getting people out she was doing she was looked like a pro. "Alex watch out!" I was pulled from my daydreaming to a

red ball flying my way. My instincts led me to ducking causing the ball to hit Harper square in the face. Another ball following that one tagging her in the face again. The salt and pepper colored hair man blew his whistle, strolling over to us.

"She was already out!" I yelled at the thrower of the balls.

"Oh I'm so sorry it slipped" Vanessa fake gasped while smirking.

I lunged toward her but before I could reach her Coach T was holding me back " Let it go Russo" he said loud enough to where I could only hear it.

" Jennifer, take Harper to the nurse" he instructed, noticing her bleeding nose. I helped Harper over to Jennifer. I knew Vanessa was mean but not that

cruel. I couldn't understand why any of them hated us so much. I don't know what had came over me, maybe the thought of Vanessa thinking she could

just treat us how she and her friends wanted or what she did to one of my best friend but the next game no one stood a chance. I got every on out on the

opposing team. The coach blew his whistle again " Alex's team wins. that's it for today, you ladies can go". Miley, Caitlyn, and Vanessa stomped their

way to the locker room and that's how the cookie crumbled.

I started heading to the locker room after asking Coach T permission to shoot a basketball around. I can't wait till the season starts. No one really

knows that its a major stress and outlet for me.

The locker rooms weren't so full because I waited to go in. I never liked to take long to get ready nor take showers here. A shadow captured my

focus from tying my shoe. I peered up,the girl of my dreams standing there in .. nothing but a towel. God bless me!

"I'm sorry about what happened" she spoke. Out of all the times she can have a conversation she chooses now!. I can't even think straight.

"Um.. nah its alright" I fully stood up " Its just bitches doing what they do best"i continued closing my locker. " Yeah" Mitchie giggled.

I groaned " I'm sorry to ask but.. where are your clothes? " I quizzed , playing with my fingers.

" What do you not like what you see" she flirted. No she didn't.

" I mean yeah I do but- "But what?" she egged me on, smirking. " never mind" " I grinned giving up. An awkward silence gracing us

" By the way I like your glasses" she confirmed breaking it. " but why do u need them?" she questioned.

" Well since I've been trying to be a better student I realized I was having trouble seeing the board" I answered leaning against the lockers.

"A better student what happened to Rebel Russo? The blonde asked making air quotations around Rebel Russo.

"W_ell_ she mimicked me maybe I can help with you bettering yourself" she offered. More Mitchie time? That would be awesome

" How so? Like tutoring? " I was trying so hard not to look anywhere else besides her glorious face.

"Yeah exactly. only if you want to" she happily volunteered. " That would be pretty controversial don't you think? I mean everyone we know mostly hate each other".

" Who said they had to know?" she responded. She Is right.. maybe this could work.

"Okay " I simply said. " Can I see your phone? I gave her the device. She handed it back about a minute later " I put my number in there. Let me know

when you want to start" she told me smiling. " Will do" I smiled back, grabbing my bag then making my way out the door.

Normally Monday's are the worst days of the week but this one.. not so much. I got to pelt Miley and her group with balls Haha and got Mitchie's

number. Yeah it was pretty good. I can go home and chill out now. As soon as I find Taylor.. After we get Harper..

* * *

**Aperson3: I sure do ^.^**

**Thank you for reading and don't forget to leave a review plz!**


	8. Problem solved

Alex's pov

* * *

Not much has changed in the past few days. Mitchie and I have texted each other but nothing more then "Hi" or "Good morning".

We haven't started the tutoring either, I hope she hasn't reconsidered it. I didn't have very much trouble from Miley or her flunkies

which is strange because they constantly have to badger me. However they were quite scratched up the day after the dodge ball game.

Sorry I'm not sorry.

"Have you heard from Taylor?' I asked Harper. We were settled at a table, the three regularly taken seats was missing one of its occupants.

" I don't know, maybe he overslept." she suggested nonchalantly but I recognized something else in what she said.

It seemed like a good time to bare what has been on my mind.

"Harper, what's really going on? I wanted to know whatever it was she failed to tell me.

"What do you mean? Harper questioned. "Earlier this week you snapped at Taylor then you were fine. Now you are acting weird again, what are you keeping from me? She looked out the window.

"Well..

Taylor's pov

* * *

"Are you sure you don't need anything else?"

"Yes, I am sure. Don't worry about this old man." my Grandfather reassured me from his stretched out position on his bed.

I relaxed my shoulders and took a deep breath. "You scared me Pa." I was still perturbed from the fall.

I was on my way to grab me a bowl of cereal when I saw the older, gray, long haired man riding "Storm" one of are horses through the small window above the faucet. At first everything was going well, Storm was calm and prancing along the fence. I assume something spooked her because next thing I know she stopped dead in her tracks then railed back causing my Grandpa to fly off her and land back on his arm. I ran out to help him up which led to the situation now.

"I know Taylor but really I am fine. You don't have to stay with me" he said offering a smile. I copied his smile.

" just let me know if you need anything." I'm happy he didn't brake or fracture his arm. Though it was somewhat bruised.

"Okay." he replied. I turned to walk to my room. "Taylor?" he called with his deep voice.

" your parents would've been pleased with how great of a young man you've turned out to be" he added.

My heart sunk to the pit of my stomach at the mention of my parents. It still and probably will always be a delicate subject to me.

I nodded my head making my way to the hallway.

I have been living with my Grandfather since my parents passed away. It was my 12th birthday and my Grandpa had drove down to Texas as a

surprise for me. I begged my Dad to let me go back with him when it was time for my Pa to leave. My Dad and Mom decided to

let me yet they said they were going to fly out to LA when the summer ended to get me. I remember my Pa got a phone call from the airport

saying the plane had difficulties and that it crashed. I was denial at first then it dawned on me that my parents really were dead. That was the

first of my now many sleepless nights.

I was already late for school so there wasn't any reason to go. I'd just stay home today.

There is a history test next week that I needed to pass and I couldn't sleep last night. The main thing that keeps pestering me though is the talk

I had the other day.

(Flashback)

"The New England colonies relied on- Rock that body! C'mon c'mon rock that body! The Black Eyed Peas sounded from my phone indicating

somebody sent me a message. I opened the text despite the studying that I was doing prior to it. "Let's meet at the park. I need to talk to you."

the message was from Harper. I'm not sure what is so urgent nevertheless I went. I replied a quick "Alight" then went on my way.

Ten minutes of me watching the occasional car pass me pasted by before I heard the sound of shoes brushing the concrete neighboring me.

"Taylor." I faced one of my best friends. "Oh My God! Harp your eye." I gasped. I didn't have classes with Alex or Harper today so we drove

our own cars. I knew Harper's eye was blemished yesterday as a result of the girl's P.E class. Although It wasn't blackened like it is now.

" yes I know, it's bad." she said with a monotone voice, plopping onto the bench.

"well what did you want to speak to me about?" I asked her.

" I wanted to apologize for the way I've been acting toward you." she spoke playing with the hem of her skirt.

"You have been acting odd lately, what gives?" she signed.

"Remember the day school started and we had a fall out?" I nodded " It's about Alex?" the 18 year old glimpsed at me. "I just hate the fact that she's stuck on Mitchie of all girls." she admitted.

"You know Alex normally isn't the one women type of girl. This is kind of a big deal for her, Harp." I tried reasoning.

"Yeah but don't you think we shouldn't encourage her to act on this? We get picked on enough already, think what would happen if she did

get with Mitchie." Harper's voice heightened. "we are in are junior year. is it really gonna matter 10 years from now what people thought about us?" she remained quiet for a moment.

" I don't want her to get hurt." she mumbled. "And I don't either. Look let's just let her be happy, deal?" I proposed. She looked at me, the corners of her mouth slowly turning up. "Deal. Shake on it?" she agreed. I smiled wide then pulled her in for a hug.

(End of Flashback)

I'm glad we finally solved that. It was really taking a toll on me.

"Taylor! Could you get me the remote!?" how much do you want to bet it's right next to him.

"Coming Pa!" I announced while shaking my head.

Alex's pov

* * *

" That's what happened" Harper finished. "So all of this was about me?" I asked. Wow.. I was taken aback.

"I'm sorry, I guess. I mean I don't want my decisions to ruin are friendship. We've all been friends for too long." I apologized

"No it's fine. Whatever you want to do I'm behind you 100 percent and I know Tay is too. We love you Alex." the red head declared. This time she seemed more authentic.

"I love you guys too" I murmured. "What did you say?" Harper asked amused. " I said I love you guys too" I repeated myself louder.

"Aww you hardly ever say the L word." She giggled, leaning over the table to poke my cheek. "Don't get used to it. I smirked, getting up to throw my trash away.

* * *

**This chapter is a little shorter than usual I know but School has been kicking my butt and I just wanted**

**to get something out. I hope you guys liked it :) **


	9. What i didn't know

Mitchie's Pov

"How are you on this fine morning?" Rowen had awhile ago waken me with his gruff voice and a firm shake.

" Rather uneasy." I said scanning the top rack of clothes in my closet.

" Who has begin to trouble you with such uneasiness?" Rowen asked from his stance at the door frame.

" You know Alex Russo right? He nodded. "Well, the way she treats me like I'm a regular human being. I don't know how to react to it, it's all new to me." It was true, she did manage to captivate me.

" Ah, the Russo girl, As long as she is not using you to gain popularity or money, I see no issue."

" I know, but what about when people pick on her? What can I do?" I didn't fancy the Idea of her having to deal with the bullying.

" Madam, your father _is _far more powerful than anybody in the city, it wouldn't hurt to show a little authority here and there.

However it is significant that you know someone that can humble you."

He was right, no one normally minds what I think or what I have to say. Maybe that's why I feel the way I do when I'm

in Alex's presence.

" I suppose it wouldn't." I replied. " Very well then, I'll leave you to get ready now." he said, leaving the room while

flashing his well-kept teeth.

I can't do this anymore, I raised my hand. " Mrs. Rose, may I please go to the restroom?" I anxiously asked.

" Yes, you may. Make sure you take the restroom pass with you." she approved ,making me take the little laminated pass.

I started to the destination, speed walking. Before I rounded the corner my phone vibrated with what I was assuming a text message.

" Hope you're enjoying your ditch" Yep, a text from Caitlyn. During summer Miley came up with this idea that we should

all ditch certain days of school just for the heck of it and today was one of those days. I thought it was idiotic therefore I'm not

going to skip the days like this one. I replied " you too :)" and continued on my way to the restroom.

Finally! " Hey Mitchie." God must really love me. Insert sarcasm here.

"Hey Alex, hold on for a bit" I quickly said hurrying into the nearest stall. I had been holding my pee for two periods and I was about to burst. I finished then walked over to the white sinks, turning one of the faucets on. She was still here, I thought she would of left. After all It is awkward listening to a person urinate.

"Sorry about that"

"Nah, its okay. You gotta go when you gotta go." she chuckled.

I laughed while seizing a paper towel. "I've been meaning to ask about the tutorials" the brunette girl spoke.

"Do you want to begin them?" I asked. Lately no one has scheduled any tutoring sessions.

" Yeah, actually are you free tonight?"

"Let me check my agenda." I jokingly scanned the palm of my hand. "I think I can squeeze it in."

She giggled. " Cool, I'll text you my address."

"Okay. Well I have to head back to class" I began taking back steps.

" I should too" we both tried to leave at the same time and ended up getting stuck shoulder to shoulder in the framework of the door.

" Sorry" she bashfully smiled then let me go first.

" See you later" I heard Alex call ahead of me turning the corner again.

" Mitchie, hows your father?"

" Mitchie, are you still with Shane?"

"Mitchie, Mitchie." I shut my car door, sticking the key into the ignition. I had stopped to get some gas and well.. remember when I mentioned how my Dad was the mayor? Well, paparazzi s are always pestering my family. It's _very_ irritating but it's forever been apart of being a "Torres". I came to a halt at an unfamiliar red light while absorbing the old environs. I hardly ever visited this side of town. These houses were smaller and far more forsaken then the homes in my neighborhood. The streets were partially covered with litter and were ratty. My parents would have a fit if they knew I was going to be near the "harmful" people that resided around here. Especially if they knew who I was shortly meeting up with. To say I was apprehensive would be a understatement. What if this whole thing is a calamity? And somehow word gets out that I am helping her. I could only imagine how everyone would receive it. My friends would never let me hear the end. My parents.. I don't know exactly what they'd do but it wouldn't be pretty. I just pray the paps weren't following me.

Alex's Pov

I lazily rolled over, glancing at my clock. 6:45 shit! I shot straight up causing me to get lightheaded. I brought a hand up to rub my forehead trying to get my sight back to normal. When it did I noticed my room was still a mess and Mitchie would be here in a little while. Man was I nervous. This would be the first time Mitchie and I tutored and I just want it to go smoothly. Hopefully I don't do anything stupid. I Might as well get cracking on the cleaning.

"My Allah! What is that smell?!" I said still searching around my bedroom. It's not this.. or that. I grabbed another piece from the attire scattered across

the floor. Ooh! Corn dog.. on second thought I probably shouldn't eat that. I tossed the molded stick into the trashbag. Even though I had thrown away all the trash in here and picked up the small piles of dirty clothes everywhere, something still smelled foul. I know what I can do. I started off to the kitchen.

"Perfect." I smirked at the bowl of freshly cut lemons in the corner of my old desk. Now that the stench was taking care of I guess I'll just wait on her.

I tried sitting on the couch and waiting but anxiety was getting the best of me. I was growing restless so I stood to try an ease the tension I felt.

All my pacing came to a halt after knocking sounded. I quickly jogged over to the entrance, checking my appearance in the hallway mirror.

"Hey Alex." that sweet voice rung. "Hey Mitchie." I stepped aside, letting her in.

" I like this." she smiled while running her eyes around the beige and dark green living room ."Yeah? I'm sure yours is way nicer.. and bigger."

" Yeah but yours is more cozy. It has more of a family feel to it, you know?" I nodded my head. A more family feel? I know what she meant by that however couldn't any home be comfortable when you're rich? " Do you want anything? A drink? Food?" I offered. " No, not at the moment."

" Okay well, I guess follow me." I said leading the way upstairs.

"Aww is that you?" I heard from behind me, making me spin toward what had caught her eye.

" Ugh, yes I was like 4." I answered glancing over the picture. I remember that was the first time I ever dressed up for Halloween. I begged my mom to let

me be a ninja turtle but she made me a witch costume instead. I shook my head at the memory" I hate that picture."

" why?"

" Cause I wanted to be a ninja turtle." I continued on down the hall.

" This is it huh?"

"Yup, isn't it beautiful?" I shut the door to my own personal cave . There wasn't anything special about it. It had the normal accessories a television, a bed, a desk, you know stuff like that. The only different thing was that my walls weren't plain white they were painted red and black.

Mitchie grinned " I love the walls, they're my favorite colors."

" Really? They're also mine too.. Copy cat!"

"I am not." she scoffed " Whatever you say"

"i digress, should we get begin the lessons now?" The beauty smirked.

"sure."

" So what was the result of the Tea Act?" I think I knew this one. " The Boston Tea party?"

" Yeah, you got it right." For the past hour we've been reviewing history which has to be the most boring subject ever.

" Good. I call a 10." I said falling back onto the red comforter. " You really don't enjoy studying do you?" the smaller girl walked over and took a seat at the foot of the bed.

" I'm trying to _slow down_ on my lying, thank you." Yeah I didn't like studying but Mitchie doing it with me made it all worthy.

" I think you do you just don't want to admit it." she squinted her eyes. Cute! " That's exactly what it is." I wondered if she noticed the sarcasm in my voice?

The girl blankly stared at me. " It's not that bad."

" Not all but some- no mostly all of it." I chuckled at a half serious, half smiling Mitchie.

A little time into the rest we both agreed on watching TV. I was glued to the reruns of Awkward until my intrusiveness struck. I looked over to Mitchie.

" Hey Mitchie, can I ask you something?"

she turned toward me. " You are like the Big Deal with your father being the mayor and all. I was curious about what it's like being, I guess you could say, famous?"

" I'll say it's really difficult sometimes." she turned back to her original position.

"Yeah. Can I ask something else though?" she didn't say anything so I continued.

" You and Taylor used to be good friends, right? The girl nodded " What happened?" Mitchie lowered her head and started rubbing her forearm.

" I mean why did you guys ditch him like that?" a sniffling sound echoed through the air.

" I didn't want it to happen. God I'm such a pushover, I know. She faced me with watery eyes and sorrow written all over her face.

"Since the day I was born it was never "what do you want to be?" it was "this is what you are going to be." she paused. I never rebelled against that but if I did I'm sure it would conflict

with my dad's political gains by our family being in the media. That's the last thing I want to do, ruin it all for him. I just get so tired of having to associate myself with

snobby and uppity people that I'd never be around on my own. I wish I had a say so in my life, I'm nothing but a puppet." she ended full on crying now.

Wow.. Maybe I shouldn't of asked any of that. You would think someone as perfect as her had zero issues, guess not. I wasn't sure on what to do so I wrapped my arms around her shoulder which caused

her to lean into my chest. I sat there with her making small circular motions with my hand on her back, trying to calm her. It was breaking my heart to see her like this.

"I'm sorry." she sniffled again, pulling away from the embrace. " Taylor told me something that has stuck with me till this day, he said, " If you want to be successful you have to be happy with what you did to get you where you want to be." of course he was high when he said that but it made sense". That caused the fragile girl to grin. "But from what you've told me, you don't have any freedom and to me that's a huge part of happiness. You don't like the way your life is and if this can bring you to tears as easily as it did, this should tell you something. My question is in the future do you want to have to ask those "what ifs?" She wiped her eyes. " You're right, Alex. I do need to try thinking of myself sometimes. Its just hard when you want to please everyone. I feel way better now that I let that out. Thank you.. for listening." She smiled.

"You're welcome." Mitchie reached for her phone which was in her pocket and realized the time.

" It's getting pretty late, I should get going. she stood gathering her books and placing them back into her backpack.

" Well I'll walk you downstairs." I suggested.

" Thank you again." she surprised me by pulling me into a tight hug. The smell of vanilla and shampoo stimulated my senses. Her scent was like heaven.

" No problem. Here, let me get that for you." I opened the door. She mumbled a low "Goodbye Alex Russo" on her way out.

That was not how I thought it would be, For starters I didn't stutter or say something too stupid. Although I did in a way make her cry. I kinda knew why her friends hate Taylor now, hes normal. Hes not rich and doesn't have nor know a stuck up someone that's in politics. What a shocker they really are shallow.

I closed the door and went back to my room.

**I'm really sorry I haven't updated the story in awhile. I had a million other things on**

**my mind and to do, that exhausted me. I want to thank the new followers of the story and **

**the people that reviewed it. It really helps me stay motivated so keep it up! :)**


End file.
